transformershistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkness Rising, Part 5
The Autobots race to stop Megatron from raising an army of Terrorcons. Synopsis Optimus foresees what would happen to Earth if they fail their mission to stop Megatron from using the Dark Energon to raise Cybertron's dead as Terrorcons. Jack arrives at his job at KO Burger and is talked to by Arcee, who was recently lost a friend and now has a hard time saying good bye to him. Ratchet pen points Megatron's Space Bridge in in Earth's orbit. Optimus leads the Autobots (All but Ratchet.) through the Ground Bridge dispirit the risk of being scatter to the star from a stranded Ground Bridge vortex. They bridge near the con's Space Bridge and see their ship coming towards them. Megatron observes they from their ship, while Soundwave get the Cybertron's coordinates to the Space Bridge. The Autobots bring out their weapons preparing to fight Megatron's Terrorcon horde. Optimus sees their ship's damaged interstellar navigation dish done by Bulkhead during rescue Fowler. Without that dish, they wouldn't be able to aim the bridge accuracy to a far away target like Cybertron unless they have alternate targeting capabilities. Raf believes they the Decepticons would likely use the Giant Sized Array in Texas. Optimus wants Fowler to to alert the array staff of potential danger, but he is still to groggy from earlier. Raf attempts to hack in the satellite's firewalls, but can't get through. Jack suggests for them to try on site and they talk Optimus Prime into letting them go. Meanwhile, Megatron orders Decepticons to attack the Autobots on the Space Bridge and the battle begins. The kids arrive in Texas through a Ground Bridge. After shaking the dizziness, enter the building and Raf begins the get into the network and knows that the Decepticons are also in. Known to the kids, Soundwave is nearby in the next room set the dishes to Cybertron. Raf quickly resets them off the planet. Megatron and Starscream want to know want is happening so Soundwave looks into the security cameras and locates the kids. While the kid wonder what the cons will do if they are found, Soundwave's tentacle to attack them. Miko tries to take it out with an ax, but it back fires and it acquires a weapon. Once Soundwave gets the Space Bridge locked on, he draws back the tentacle and uses it the cut the hard line making them stay lock on to Cybertron. The kids run to investigate and Miko snaps a photo of him. He leaves, but not without a quick photo of them. With the Space Bridge locked of the Cybertron, Starscream activates the bridge for Megatron. Optimus tries to stop the piece of Energon Megatron tosses in, but alas, he fails and the Dark Energon quickly awakens the dead of Cybertron. Megatron orders them to come through the Space Bridge, but Optimus devises a plan, to destroy the bridge before the army comes. Raf supplies the specs, that he was able to download while in Texas, to Ratchet. Ratchet uses them to engineer its destruction, while Optimus battles Megatron and the other hear out to sabotage the bridge. Megatron manages to defeat Optimus, as the raises his sword to finish him off, Starscream informs him the other Autobots are sabotaging the bridge. Optimus uses this to his advantage to block the finishing blow and shoots him away, but Megatron transforms and flies to find the others under the bridge. Meanwhile, Arcee and the other make the bridge unstable be turning the power against it self and leave back to base. Starscream sees the bridge's potential to blow and warns Megatron to retreat, but he fails to listen. Megatron tries to reach to army, but gets blown up with the bridge's destruction. In the ship, Starscream notes Megatron's death in the record and makes him self the new Leader of the Decepticons. Back at the back, the kids wonder if the others are okay after seeing the Space Bridge blow up and Ratchet shares that one of their life signals happens to be very faint. When they return, kids learn the damaged one happens to be Arcee, but she is mostly fine. Fowler thanks Prime and Optimus announces Megatron couldn't survive the blast and that Earth is defended by Autobots.